


Complejo de celos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [91]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Haircuts, Hickeys, Hurt, Jealousy, Light Angst, Long Hair, M/M, Musicians, Possessive OMC, Slice of Life, Smoking, Toxic Relationship, Wigs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 83] Donde hay paralelismos entre Gustav y Henning, pero su manejo de los celos no es idéntico.





	Complejo de celos

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, es intencional marcar la diferencia entre los celos de Gustav y de Henning. Son diferentes.

**Complejo de celos**

 

Aunque en sí estaba consciente de que ese año lanzarían un nuevo disco y regresarían a los escenarios luego de una larga pero bien requerida pausa, Gustav no apreció la magnitud que aquellos cambios traerían a su vida hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En concreto, hasta que los cuatro miembros de la banda se reunieron por primera vez una tarde de enero de 2013 y pusieron sobre la mesa la larga lista de pendientes que tenían que cumplir como plazo máximo para junio, que era cuando tenían planeado por lo menos publicar un single para las fans.

Para ello se habían reunido a almorzar en el restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaban Bill y Tom, y lo que en un inicio se había pronosticado como una comida relajada en donde se pondrían al día con las últimas novedades, pronto se convirtió en una reunión de terror.

—Hay tanto por hacer… —Se lamentó Bill, enfrascado en un legajo de papeles que tenían estampado ‘URGENTE’ con tinta roja sobre el encabezado—. Y DSDS no ha hecho nada más que retrasarnos.

—Bill, no empieces —le advirtió su gemelo, que no estaba en mejor estado. Mal ocultas detrás de sus gafas de sol, Tom traía consigo grandes ojeras que delataban su agotamiento.

—¡Pero es que es cierto! —Rezongó Bill acalorado a pesar de que al otro lado de la ventana donde se habían sentado se apreciaba la nieve cayendo en gruesos copos.

La primera gran nevada del nuevo año, y una que amenazaba con paralizar el tráfico para el resto de la tarde, muy para el gusto del baterista, que confiaba con que el hombre del clima aconsejara a la población mantenerse fuera de las carreteras, y que con ello Georgie se viera forzada a alargar su estancia en Magdeburg. Tanto lo deseaba Gustav, que éste estaba haciendo planes de llamar a Bianca e inventarse que la reunión de trabajo se iba a extender sin panorama de terminar pronto, y de esa manera asegurarse el regreso al departamento de Georgie, quizá hasta estancia de una noche…

—No es tan grave —dijo Georgie, calmando los ánimos de los presentes—. Tan sólo tenemos que organizarnos mejor. De cualquier modo, ¿qué de inconveniente hay en retrasar la fecha del single por un mes o dos? No es como si hubiéramos anunciado en piedra cuándo tendríamos el disco nuevo en anaqueles, sólo que sería este año, y para eso todavía nos quedan once meses a nuestra entera disposición.

—Ya, pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo terrible pudiera pasar —masculló Bill, estremeciéndose visiblemente y después sacudiéndose las manos como si con ello pudiera eliminar cualquier rastro de nefasta suerte que se le quisiera adherir a ellas—. Pero tienes razón, todavía tenemos tiempo… En fin… Que hablé con Andy y está de acuerdo en presentarnos ideas para la portada del disco y la nueva tipografía de la banda.

Concentrándose en materia de lo que _sí_ podían hacer por su cuenta sin depender de terceros, fue Tom el que señaló la importancia de reunirse cuanto antes a escuchar el disco, y empezar con las correcciones cuanto antes. Con gran tacto, señaló que lo idóneo sería volver a LA y grabar allá, en vista de que tanto Bill como él no empezaban con la segunda etapa de DSDS hasta marzo, y por lo menos hasta mayo estarían en Alemania con los programas semanales si es que todo salía como estaba acordado.

Gustav y Georgie intercambiaron una mirada.

—Uhmmm… —Carraspeó Georgie, decidida a plantarse firme—. No sé… Es muy intempestivo. En verano al menos tuvimos tiempo suficiente para rentar un departamento y acondicionarlo, pero en cambio ahora…

—Podrían quedarse con nosotros, que para eso tenemos un dormitorio de invitados y el estudio se puede adecuar con lo necesario —sugirió Bill—. A lo sumo sería durante febrero; o sea, cuatro semanas contadas en las que no haríamos nada más que estar en el estudio, comer y dormir.

—Y ducharse, por favor —bromeó Gustav con un tono serio.

Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —Hey, saben que lo doy todo por la banda, pero no me puedo marchar así sin más de Alemania con tan poca antelación. Robert iba a venir de visita en febrero, y con Henning tenía planeado una visita a un centro vacacional en Suiza. No es que no pueda cancelar, seguro que perdiendo el depósito del hotel donde nos íbamos a hospedar, pero Robert… —Revelando cuál era su prioridad entre los dos eventos, Gustav deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y tocó a Georgie en la rodilla en un gesto que esperaba fuera de consuelo.

Para los gemelos, cuya relación con Jörg, su padre biológico, no había hecho sino empeorar luego de que éste vendiera fotografías suyas, una exclusiva y hablara mal de ellos y su vida en LA frente a Bild.de, el que Georgie quisiera pasar tiempo con su propio padre les resultaba de lo más ajeno y no terminaban de comprender la importancia que para la bajista representaba esa reunión, así que Gustav intervino.

—Vale que para ustedes el disco va primero, pero no pueden de sopetón pedirnos que cancelemos nuestro próximo mes para acompañarlos al estudio así como así. Seguro que Robert se dolerá si no ve a Georgie, y uhm, lo del asunto de la reservación también es… Lo que sea. Sólo no es justo de su parte hacer esto —finalizó con un nudo en la garganta porque no podía creer que acababa de defender esas vacaciones que protagonizaría Georgie al lado de Henning.

—Déjalo, Gusti —dijo Georgie con la cara larga—. No estoy de ánimo para pelear con nadie.

—Aquí nadie está peleando— secundó Bill.

—Bill… —Intervino Tom, que si bien coincidía en que ninguno de los presentes estaba de trifulca con otro, también sabía preverse que esa buena atmósfera se evaporaría en un instante si seguían por ese camino.

—¿Y entonces qué carajos hacemos? —Rezongó el menor de los gemelos con un tono de rabieta imposible de disimular—. Porque a _mí_ no se me ocurre ninguna solución.

—Ya, pero a _mí_ sí —rebatió Tom, y para sorpresa de los demás expuso su plan.

Con sencillez, Tom señaló lo obvio: Que por DSDS tendrían que permanecer en Alemania los casi dos meses que duraran las grabaciones en vivo. Ya que no empezaban sino hasta la segunda semana de marzo, él y Bill habían estado de acuerdo en volver a LA y disfrutar de esas cinco o seis semanas que les quedaban para trabajar en el disco desde allá, pero en vista de que esa perspectiva se estaba haciendo agua entre los dedos para los presentes, que mejor que alargar su estancia en Alemania y encargarse de todo durante febrero, y también marzo, abril y la semana de mayo que estuvieran con los shows en vivo de DSDS.

—Así aprovecharíamos el tiempo al máximo, sin el lío de ir y venir entre continentes —dijo como cierre y se cruzó de brazos—. No sé qué opine el resto.

—Por mí bien —declaró Gustav.

—Yo igual —le secundó Georgie, y después ambos se giraron hacia Bill, que tenía escrito en el rostro la incredulidad de sentirse traicionado por su propio gemelo.

—P-Pero—… Tragando saliva mientras organizaba sus argumentos, Bill se rascó la punta de la nariz—. Ok, digamos que hacemos eso, ¿y después? ¿Qué pasará con nuestro hogar? ¿Y los perros? ¿Y dónde viviremos aquí? ¿Y cuándo exactamente trabajaremos en el disco en medio de los shows en vivo? Joder, Tom… —Bill se pasó la mano por la mejilla y tiró de la piel—. Hay tantas variables que tomar en cuenta que no llego a explicarme bien.

—Excelente, porque ahora que te pones en los pies de Gustav y Georgie seguro que aceptas negociar —contestó Tom, y por su atrevimiento de ponerlo en apuros, Bill lo golpeó en el brazo—. Vale, vale… Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Seguro que podemos rentar algún sitio, y desde que nos confirmaron la ciudad ya estuve viendo algunos estudios en Köln, así que al menos tenemos eso cubierto. En cuanto a los perros, podemos ir por ellos, poner en orden nuestros asuntos allá, y volver acá por el tiempo que sea necesario. Igual que hicieron Gustav y Georgie en verano, y mira que supieron organizarse bien —puntualizó al final y Bill se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Uhm, sí, supongo que sí…

—No se diga más —dio Tom por solucionado aquello, y para reafirmárselo a Bill, aprovechó que estaban ellos cuatro solos en el restaurante del hotel para acariciarle la mejilla con el dedo meñique y sonreírle—. Todo saldrá bien al final.

Que dependiendo de lo que estaba por ocurrir, _todo_ era una palabra demasiado ambiciosa, pero no estaban equivocados cuando afirmaban que _al final_ , que sin embargo, no era el que ellos suponían.

Pero de ello se enterarían después.

 

El resto de enero se desvaneció entre arreglos y planes, entre los que se destacaron Bill y Tom volando a LA a poner en orden sus asuntos mientras que Gustav y Georgie se tomaron varios días en Köln para buscarles alojamiento temporal para el tiempo que vivirían ahí. Que además el piso estuviera cerca del estudio de grabación que iban a rentar para continuar trabajando en el disco contribuyó a que las reticencias de Bill se desvanecieran, y que para cuando febrero empezó, él se mostrara alegre al estar de vuelta en su patria en lugar de manifestarse contrariado por el clima que en nada se parecía al de LA, ya era ganancia.

—No creo poder volverme a acostumbrar a tanta nieve en mi vida —dijo Bill el primer lunes de ese recién iniciado febrero cuando recibió a Gustav y a Georgie, que habían viajado juntos desde Magdeburg para ayudarles a desempacar e instalarse, y observó que en el corto trayecto que habían hecho de la calle al interior se habían cubierto de copos de nieve en el cabello y ropa.

—No es para tanto —desestimó Georgie sus palabras—. Este año apenas ha nevado, y esto es apenas una capa delgada en comparación a la de hace dos semanas en Hamburg.

—Eso mismo digo yo, que aquí están cayendo menos centímetros que en Magdeburg. Y según lo que se pronostica, no tardará en congelarse un buen tramo del río Elba. Al menos en las partes más angostas.

Mientras Gustav y Bill se enfrascaban discutiendo cuál era la ciudad más helada de las tres, Georgie pasó a despojarse de su abrigo, gorro, guantes, bufanda y zapatos, resoplando conforme se deshacía de las prendas y podía respirar con normalidad al quitarse de encima el peso extra. Ya que Gustav se había limitado a una simple chaqueta, para él aligerar su carga de ropa no había sido nada, así que se ofreció a ayudar a Georgie y ésta aceptó gustosa.

—Vaya, así que era Georgie y no el monstruoso hombre de las nieves quien vino de visita —bromeó Tom, que se había acercado a saludar y contemplaba divertido la escena—. ¿En serio tenías que cubrirte tanto?

—No me iba a arriesgar a un resfriado en esta temporada, así que no —dijo Georgie, que libre al fin, se atusó el cabello electrificado por el gorro de lana y gruñó—. Estúpido pelo…

—¡Woah! Alto ahí… —Dijo de pronto Tom, extendiendo la mano en dirección al cuello de Georgie, que al instante se cubrió con un mechón de cabello—. ¿Qué es eso?

La bajista frunció el ceño, pero ni por asomo se acercó a la expresión asesina que Gustav portaba en el rostro y que amenazaba con líos.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —Se unió Bill apenas tuvo oportunidad de ver a qué se refería Tom y por su cuenta llegar a la misma conclusión.

Y es que las manchas violáceas que Georgie llevaba en el cuello y que estaban mal ocultas por el cabello y la bufanda que antes llevaba puesta eran características de cierta actividad inconfundible…

Dos pares de ojos se dirigieron a Gustav, y el baterista deseó como nunca que aquella fuera una de esas situaciones en donde él había sido el causante aunque después eso le reportara complicaciones al tener que explicarse por qué le había dejado semejantes mordidas a su amiga en el cuello, pero no. No había sido él. Aquella demostración de posesión había sido obra de Henning, que según lo que le había contado Georgie enojada durante el viaje, había ocurrido apenas la noche anterior.

Al parecer, Henning no se había tomado de buena gana el que Georgie le anunciara (“sin pedir permiso”, según su anticuada justificación) el que ella saldría de viaje a Köln para reunirse con la banda y aprovechar el mes para trabajar en el disco, así que habían discutido con ardor al respecto, y luego hecho las paces con esa misma pasión. Y hasta ahí habría llegado aquel asunto de no ser porque Henning insistió en hacer el amor para al menos olvidarse del mal trago, y de ahí se aprovechó para marcar el cuello de Georgie con marcas de dientes y de succión como si de esa manera pudiera él demostrar a quién pertenecía en realidad la bajista.

Georgie se había mostrado furiosa cuando se reunió con Gustav en el hotel donde éste ya se había hospedado desde la noche anterior, y al contarle la historia mientras se dirigían al departamento de los gemelos, éste había abrigado esperanzas de que las manchas que Georgie aseguraba eran enormes y por demás vergonzosas, fueran más de lo que en realidad eran.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por equivocarse, pero no había sido así, y ahora estaba furioso.

—¿O sea que fue Henning quien te dejó así? —Preguntó Bill, horrorizado por el tapizado de morados y rojos que decoraba el cuello antes incólume de Georgie. Siendo ella después de Bill quien más se cuidaba la piel y tenía cuidado de no lastimarse de ninguna manera, el verla así horrorizaba.

—Sí —gruñó Georgie—, fue él, y sin mi permiso. Esta mañana cuando me vi en el espejo casi me dio algo… Y el muy imbécil se negó siquiera a disculparse. Poco le importó que yo tuviera que salir a la calle con este aspecto lamentable, así que por favor guárdense las bromitas para después, ¿sí? Porque ahora no estoy de humor.

—Uhhh… Supongo que podría ayudarte a cubrirlo con maquillaje, pero es… —Bill se acercó, y con delicadeza inspeccionó el área antes de dar su veredicto final—. Se esforzó en dejarte como víctima de estrangulación, ¿eh?

Georgie rodó los ojos al cielo y contó hasta tres antes de responder. —Juro que lo mato… Lo mato en verdad y no encuentran jamás su cadáver.

Entre la rabia de Gustav y el desconcierto de Bill, fue Tom el que demostró tener la cabeza fría para dar una declaración fuerte.

—Esos son celos, y un hombre celoso también puede llegar a ser violento…

Y como si saliera de un trance, Gustav apreció que tenía las manos contraídas en puños y que se sentía con ánimos de golpear el muro por lo que Henning, el novio legítimo de Georgie, le había hecho a ésta. «No soy mejor que él», admitió para sí, y se forzó a tranquilizarse, a dar un paso atrás y a inspeccionar aquella situación desde otra posición.

Por otro lado, el comentario de Tom provocó que a Georgie se le humedecieran los ojos y que ésta tensara la mandíbula.

—Georgie… —Buscó Bill su mano y la haló de ella para guiarla al interior del departamento.

Si bien su estancia en Alemania sería de apenas un par de meses, Bill y Tom no habían querido escatimar en espacio y comodidad, por no hablar que tenían contemplado ofrecerles a Gustav y a Georgie alguno de los dos dormitorios libres con los que contaban para no tener así que reservar cuarto de hotel cada vez que estuvieran en Köln, así que además de tres recámaras y dos baños y medio, el piso también contaba con una cocina decente, sala con comedor en uno, un estudio en la planta baja que habían destinado como espacio para sus perros, y además venía amueblado.

Y a buen recaudo estuvo su insistencia en contar con un buen juego de sala, pues apenas tuvo oportunidad, Georgie se sentó en uno de los sillones y se sorbió la nariz.

—Es celoso, ¿ok? Pero no me había molestado más que en contadas ocasiones. A veces hasta resultaba divertido verlo enfurruñarse cuando Tom me llamaba por teléfono y a causa de la diferencia de horarios me despertaba en la madrugada o cuando Henning consideraba que era inapropiado atenderlo. Pero luego… —Jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello a enroscarlo en un dedo y tirar, Georgie se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar—. Luego están esas otras ocasiones en que lo atrapé revisando mi móvil, o que insistía en que me pusiera ciertas prendas cuando salíamos con sus amigos de la oficina pero después se negaba a que las usara cuando él no iba a estar presente… Una vez incluso me acusó de coquetear con un mesero, y poco le faltó para liarse a golpes cuando nos trajo a la mesa un postre por cortesía de la casa…

Sentándose cada Kaulitz al lado de Georgie y tomándola Bill de la mano mientras Tom le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, le tocó a Gustav sentarse en un sillón diferente y soportar estoico el haber sido desplazado con tanta sencillez.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pegado, Georgie? —Preguntó Bill con cautela.

—No —denegó ésta—, nunca.

—¿Pero crees que pueda atreverse? —Inquirió Tom sin ambages.

Georgie se volvió a sonar la nariz. —No. Es decir… S-Sí… Puede que me dé miedo pensarlo, pero lo creo posible…

—Oye, si es por todas esas veces que lo provoqué para darle celos, lo sient-… —Empezó Tom a disculparse con su más sincero tono, pero Georgie le paró en seco.

—Ahora ya no se trata sólo de ti. Henning desconfía de medio mundo, y… En serio, es un excelente novio. Es atento, romántico, cariñoso, siempre me pone primero y me atiende como reina, pero estos celos suyos me están asfixiando…

—Déjalo —intervino Gustav, que había escuchado a Georgie con atención y cada palabra suya le había resultado dolorosa en extremo—. Si no te hace feliz, déjalo.

—La cuestión es que Henning me hace feliz, y mucho más de lo que ustedes podrían creer por como hablo de él… —Confesó la bajista por lo bajo—. Es buena persona, y nos divertimos juntos, pero…

—Pero no lo amas, ¿no es así? —Finalizó Bill por ella su oración, y una lágrima traicionera rodó sobre la mejilla de Georgie—. Porque si es eso…

—¿Si es eso _qué_? —Replicó Georgie con mordacidad—. ¿Termino con él y ya está? ¿Abandono nuestro piso y nuestra vida juntos y regreso a Magdeburg a mi minúsculo departamento repleto de cajas y polvo? Ahí no me espera nada ni nadie. Porque no es tan fácil como suena, joder.

Mudos, los gemelos guardaron un silencio absoluto, no así Gustav, que a pesar del estupor que la confesión de Georgie le había provocado, también quería obtener de ella más.

—Eso no puede terminar bien para ninguno de los dos, pero sobre todo para ti, y eres tú la que nos preocupas más, Georgie…

—Ya, que amables —ironizó la bajista, limpiándose el borde de los ojos con la esquina de una manga—, pero es mi vida, y yo decido en ella, así que les pido que por favor mantengan su distancia y no se inmiscuyan en lo que no les incumbe.

—¡Pero…! —Acalorado, Gustav estuvo a punto de desobedecerla, pero bastó una mirada dura de vida para que se reprimiera, y otra más de Tom de advertencia en donde adivinó que éste estaría dispuesto a plantarle cara para cuidar de Georgie, así que no le quedó de otra más que cerrar la boca y tragar duro—. Vale. Tú mandas.

Georgie resopló. —Dicho eso… —Se recompuso, e irguió la espalda—. Pongámonos a trabajar, que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en tonterías y ese disco no se va a lanzar al mercado solo.

Barriendo ese otro tema debajo de la alfombra, pronto estuvieron sentados frente a la mesa que designaron de trabajo y repartiéndose las tareas y horarios para los siguientes días. Mientras Bill hacía una llamada tras otra para coordinar al personal necesario para la sesión de fotos que serviría como modelo para el _booklet_ y la promoción del disco, Tom se concentró en Gustav y en explicarle las ideas que tenía para un par de tracks y que requerían de su habilidad con la batería para llevarse a cabo.

Gustav hizo lo que pudo por prestarle atención, pero su mente se distraía apenas veía a Georgie al otro lado de la mesa escribiendo un par de cifras en papel y llevando la contaduría de los gastos. Ya que de entre ellos cuatro era ella a quien mejor se le daban los números, por default se le había asignado la labor de encargarse de sus finanzas y tratar directamente con el contador que llevaba sus cuentas. En vista de que Bill había empezado a tener ideas para videos y el tipo de vestuario y escenario que quería para la gira, le tocaba a Georgie establecer un presupuesto adecuado y obligarle a que se le ciñera, y ella iba a concentrarse en esa tarea hasta que las cuentas les resultaran adecuadas a todos.

Al cabo de varias horas, Bill propuso un descanso corto, y mientras que él se centraba en una taza de café recién hecho, Gustav y Tom salieron al balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo a pesar del clima helado y ventoso que soplaba y se colaba por el cuello y las mangas de sus chaquetas. Como Georgie había declinado el salir y lidiar con los elementos, ambos aprovecharon para cerrar la puerta corrediza y charlar.

Tom no se fue por las ramas. —Me preocupa Georgie.

—Ya, únete al club.

—Hablo en serio, Gus —le riñó el mayor de los gemelos aspirando una honda bocanada de humo y después lanzándolo con coraje—. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, y debes de notar que no es la misma de siempre. No es feliz como afirma serlo, o al menos no lo es en el sentido estricto de la palabra. ¿Viste cómo esconde esos chupetones del cuello? Se avergüenza. Y Henning actuó así porque sabía que estaría con nosotros hasta el viernes. Esa fue su manera de marcarla y decir que era suya. Mierda… como un puto animal. Sólo le faltó orinarle encima.

—Ugh, Tom —esbozó Gustav una mueca de asco.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad y lo sabes. Ese tipo no me inspira ni una pizca de confianza, y estoy seguro de que a ti tampoco.

—Tsk… Sabes bien que tienes la razón.

—¿Entonces por qué lo permites?

Plantándole cara, Tom clavó sus ojos en los de Gustav y éste no hesitó en pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Porque al igual que tú, no estoy en mi derecho como _amigo_ de hacer eso. Georgie es su propia persona. Si interviniera… Si me metiera en donde no me llaman… Su noviazgo con Henning no es asunto mío. Ella lo tiene a él, yo tengo a Bianca, y el resto es sólo una relación de trabajo y amistad que debe permanecer así por el bien de la banda.

—Ni tú te crees esas mentiras… —Lanzando por la barandilla su cigarrillo a medio fumar, Tom bajó la voz y se acercó al baterista para confiarle lo que éste ya sospechaba—. A veces Georgie me llama por teléfono y hablamos de _cosas_ … Nada en concreto o que la pueda incriminar, pero ¿por qué más que tú viajaría ella cada martes de Hamburg hasta Magdeburg y luego de regreso?

La respiración de Gustav se cortó a media inhalación, y éste sintió cómo los tendones de su cuello se le tensaban como sogas bajo la piel.

—No he olvidado aquella vez que me empujaste con la pared y estuviste a punto de molerme a golpes por meterme en tus asuntos y los de Georgie —dijo Tom, entre divertido y nostálgico, pero también con cautela—, así que no diré más, ni siquiera te hablaré de mis sospechas, pero Gustav… Tengo un mal presentimiento. Esta calma no es normal, y me temo que la tormenta que le siga sea peor.

—No tienes por qué ponerte tan melodramático —buscó Gustav restarle importancia, pero era difícil, por no decir complicado, cuando el Tom al que se enfrentaba era más alto, barbudo, y al parecer, también más maduro que él. Y aunque hasta cierto punto agradecía su interés, Gustav también consideraba intrusivo que opinara con tanta libertad, siendo que desde años atrás vivía al otro lado del mundo. A su modo de verlo, Tom no sabía de qué hablaba—. Además… Georgie es una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones, y si ella quiere estar con Henning… El resto no es asunto nuestro.

—¿Pero realmente quiere estar con Henning… o con alguien más? Piensa en eso —le respondió Tom sin ningún tipo de ambigüedad, lo que provocó que Gustav tragara saliva y descubriera que tenía la boca amarga de mentiras.

Imitando a Tom, Gustav lanzó su cigarrillo por la baranda, y observó cómo éste daba por finalizada su intervención y abría la puerta corrediza.

—¿Vienes o te quedas?

Irritado, pero también pensativo, Gustav entró.

 

—¿Estarás libre más tarde? —Le preguntó Georgie a Gustav dos días después, una mañana de miércoles en la que se habían quedado a dormir en el departamento de los gemelos la noche anterior, y en donde sin premeditación se habían reunido antes de las siete a beber café en la cocina.

—Define ‘más tarde’, que tenía planeado salir a hacer unas compras antes de que se despertaran Bill y Tom.

—Mmm…

Por su cuenta, cada uno sacó aproximados en cuanto a tiempo, que por todo lo que les conocían, aquel par bien podría despertarse hasta después de mediodía y entonces trabajarían en el disco por lo menos hasta medianoche, así que si querían hacer algo por su cuenta, más les valía que fuera antes que después.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Inquirió Gustav, que no había pasado por alto la leve sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Georgie—. Porque tiene que ser bastante bueno como para que estés así.

—Ah, no es gran cosa. Sólo… pensaba pasar a la peluquería y hacer algo con mi cabello.

Observando a Gustav por encima del borde de su taza, Georgie reveló sus intenciones, y éste alzó las cejas al aire con sorpresa.

—Vaya… En ese caso… Vamos juntos. Yo te acompaño.

—Era justo lo que quería escuchar.

Sin ánimo de desperdiciar su mañana, se apresuraron a terminar con su café y prepararse para salir, omitiendo de paso el desayuno porque tenían planes de comer fuera en alguno de los tantos puestos callejeros que Köln tenía para ofrecer, y tras dejarles a los gemelos una nota escrita donde explicaban que probablemente estarían de vuelta incluso antes de que estos despertaran, salieron del piso llevándose consigo las llaves de Bill.

Una vez fuera, Georgie no se complicó al elegir un establecimiento, y tras cerciorarse de que la mujer que se iba a encargar de su cabello tenía el suyo perfectamente arreglado (según sus palabras cuando le había explicado a Gustav su razonamiento minutos atrás, “no me dan confianza las estilistas que tienen su cabello hecho un desastre; si así tienen el suyo, ¿cómo diablos les voy a confiar el mío?”), procedió a sentarse en su sillón y a explicar que quería un corte radical.

—¿Un par de pulgadas, cariño? —Sugirió la empleada, una mujer de edad media que a pesar de trabajar en una peluquería iba vestida de punta, con tacones y una elegante melena recogida en lo alto de la cabeza.

Georgie se tocó a la altura del lóbulo. —Más bien hasta aquí.

La empleada expresó su sorpresa con un chillido. —¡¿Tanto?! Oh, pero si tienes el cabello tan largo y hermoso. ¿Estás segura? Porque tardaría muchos años en volver a crecerte.

—No importa. Estoy harta de tanto cabello, y quiero deshacerme de él. De ser posible, preferiría un corte que no necesite mucho mantenimiento, pero que siga siendo de chica, uhm, sin pasarme la maquinilla.

—Tengo un catálogo con las tendencias de este año por si quieres revisarlo… —Propuso la empleada, y Georgie repasó las fotografías por espacio de algunos minutos mientras ésta preparaba todo para lo que la bajista decidiera.

—Gusti, ven y dame tu sincera opinión —dijo Georgie, y el baterista se acercó a su silla y revisó con ella los modelos que más le habían gustado.

Descartando la mitad porque eran cortes asimétricos y Georgie no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso, quedaron otros tres estilos de los cuales elegir. Gustav sin más descartó otro porque le parecía de mujer adulta, y Georgie uno más porque incluía pasar la maquinilla al ras de un costado y prefería evitarlo. El corte restante les agradó a ambos, y Georgie le entregó a la empleada el catálogo indicando por cuál se había decantado.

—Te va a encantar increíble, cariño, ya verás…

Poniendo manos a la obra, Gustav observó a la empleada cardarle el largo cabello a Georgie hasta que su melena quedó lisa y uniforme tanto al tacto como a la vista. Inclinándose sobre la bajista, la empleada le preguntó si quería conservar su cabello, y Georgie asintió con los labios apretados de lo que Gustav suponía que eran nervios, que por mucho que estuviera decidida, era un cambio grande del cual después no se podría retractar. Con naturalidad, la empleada le recogió el cabello casi desde la base de la nuca, y sacando sus tijeras de un bolsillo igual que lo haría un prestidigitador profesional, las presionó contra el cabello y cortó.

Gustav se mordió el pulgar mientras contemplaba cómo las tijeras entraban con mayor facilidad en la mata de pelo y cortaban… A través del espejo, le robó un par de vistazos a Georgie, que había cerrado los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior con aspecto de remordimiento, aunque el baterista sospechaba que más bien era de alivio por desprenderse de un peso literal y también figurativo.

—Uno más… —Murmuró la empleada al último tijeretazo, y con maestría atrapó al vuelo el matojo de pelo que se desprendió de Georgie—. Te guardaré esto en una bolsa y después empezaremos con tu nuevo look. Te verás todavía más hermosa, confía en mí.

Con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, Georgie soportó estoica mientras la empleada medía los mechones y cortaba aquí y allá con ligereza, entablando mientras tanto conversación con Gustav, que se sentía igual o más nervioso que la bajista.

Seguramente más, de eso estaba Gustav seguro, que le sudaban las palmas de las manos y no era debido a la calefacción de la habitación. No era que en sí se negara a que Georgie hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con su cabello, que después de todo era suyo y de nadie más, pero hombre como era de costumbres y rutinas, el salirse del camino establecido siempre le provocaba ansiedad, y la última vez que Georgie había llevado el cabello tan corto había sido por lo menos cinco años atrás, sino es que más. Gustav no temía que le disgustara, estaba seguro de que Georgie luciría tan bella como siempre con su nuevo peinado, pero le asustaban los cambios, y la idea de haber dado vuelta a una página a la que ya no podrían regresar le entristecía.

—¡Listo! —Anunció la empleada, que estaba sacudiéndole con una brocha cabellos sueltos que se le habían adherido a Georgie a la piel—. Tal como pensaba, te queda de maravilla este corte, aunque con ese rostro que tienes no era nada difícil.

—Uh, gracias. —Alzando la vista de sus rodillas, Georgie se miró por primera vez en el espejo y abrió grandes los ojos ante la imagen que ahí se reflejó.

Similar al modelo que había elegido aunque con pequeños cambios para adecuarse a su fisonomía, su cabello le caía ahora contra el rostro y lo enmarcaba hasta la altura del mentón en mechones degrafilados y que por el ondulado natural de su melena le suavizaban las facciones. Pasándose los dedos por la parte de atrás, Georgie comprobó que era más corto, pero no tanto como para que por detrás o desde lejos se le confundiera con un hombre. Era justo lo que ella quería, y a la vez…

—¿Tú qué piensas? —Le preguntó a Gustav con una sonrisa tímida que lo decía todo: A ella le encantaba, pero si Gustav no compartía su opinión, entonces lo odiaría sin remedio.

El baterista sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sus mejillas se alzaron al punto en que sus ojos se achicaron y le aparecieron líneas en las comisuras de los párpados.

—Te ves… Wow, simplemente preciosa.

Aquella respuesta le bastó a Georgie, que pagó su corte con un billete de 100€ y se negó a aceptar el cambio.

—Muchas gracias —compartió con la empleada un corto abrazo, y con ligereza, sacudió la cabeza disfrutando de la sensación y el roce de su cabello corto y salió de la peluquería con Gustav a su lado.

A su modo, Georgie se había librado de más de un peso, y en ambos casos, sentía la cabeza (y el alma) más ligera por ello.

 

No sólo impactó a Bill y Tom el nuevo corte de Georgie, sino también a Bianca durante el fin de semana cuando de improviso se pasó a Köln para pasar esos días con Gustav y éste se debatió entre aceptar la proposición de los gemelos de que ella se quedara con él en su habitación del piso o mejo rentar una habitación de hotel y pasarlo con Bianca esos días. Al final ganó la primera opción, y sólo porque Georgie anunció que se devolvía a Hamburg y que por ella no había problema.

Así que Bianca declaró que el nuevo cambio de look le sentaba de maravilla a Georgie, y al volver ésta el lunes a mediodía se lamentó de que hasta al portero le había parecido acertada su decisión, igual que a la ama de llaves y a la chica que la atendía en su cafetería favorita.

—Al parecer, a todo mundo menos a Henning —dijo Georgie con el ánimo decaído y un apenas perceptible puchero engranado en los labios.

Si bien el que el humor de Georgie dependiera aunque fuera un poco de Henning le hería en el alma, Gustav tampoco era tan cabeza dura como para pasar por alto que ellos dos eran pareja, y que salvo por un par de altibajos normales en cualquier noviazgo, lo suyo funcionaba de buena manera. Era obvio que Georgie no iba a tomar a bien que su novio de entre todos sus conocidos declarara que ese corto nuevo “no le sentaba tan bien como ella creía”, y aunque en la superficie aparentaba ser una declaración sin malicia de por medio, el baterista tenía sus sospechas de que precisamente esa había sido la intención de Henning: Cebarse en Georgie pero de tal manera en que el malo de la historia no fuera él.

Y para muestra tenía el que Georgie, si bien hasta el viernes se había mostrado contenta y satisfecha por su nuevo cabello, ese lunes en la mañana estaba repasando en la guía telefónica en la sección de ‘pelucas’ y después en la de ‘extensiones naturales’.

—¿Tanto te importa lo que Henning piense? —Gruñó Gustav, que fastidiado por la actitud que Georgie había tomado por culpa de su novio, se había contagiado de su pésimo humor.

—No lo entenderías —murmuró la bajista cambiando de página. Con un último suspiro de su parte, cerró de golpe el directorio y abandonó la habitación para irse a encerrar en su recámara.

Durante el resto del día Gustav se sintió como un idiota, pero para mal los gemelos tuvieron como prioridad corregir el track 09, y no fue sino hasta casi las tres de la mañana que los cuatro convinieron que estaba tal y como debía ser: Perfecto.

—Va a ser duro hacer la selección de canciones —dijo Bill, revisando por encima del hombro de Tom la carpeta con veintisiete archivos, que en su mayoría todavía eran proyectos inacabados, pero otros tantos sólo requerían de reescribirles el nombre con el que se les conocería oficialmente.

—Al contrario —replicó Georgie—, que si tenemos de dónde elegir, entonces lo lógico sería que aquellas canciones que nos gusten a tres o más de nosotros sean las que pasen a conformar el disco.

—Suena plausible… —Apuntó Tom, y entonces tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en Gustav para escuchar su veredicto.

Gustav, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado y un tanto pasivo, asintió. —Ok.

—¿Ok sí, u ok no? —Esa fue Georgie, que en estado de confrontación por lo de antes, buscaba obtener de él una respuesta más completa.

—Es ok y ya está —gruñó él de vuelta, y los gemelos se tensaron por inercia.

—Sugiero que tomemos una pausa y… No sé, que pidamos algo de comer. Hay un puesto de kebabs a dos calles que no cierra en toda la noche —dijo Tom, y Bill no tardó en ofrecerse para acompañarle a comprar una cena tardía para todos ellos.

—Ustedes dos quédense aquí —agregó Bill cuando él y Tom ya tenían los abrigos puestos y Georgie parecía dispuesta a unírseles—. Estaremos de vuelta en quince o veinte minutos.

Consternado por aquella muestra descarada de los gemelos de dejarlos a solas para que arreglaran lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo entre él y Georgie, Gustav se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y suspiró.

—Georgie… Oye, por lo de antes… Yo… Lo siento si me metí en lo que no me incumbía…

La bajita aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar, y mientras tanto cruzó y descruzó las piernas, exhaló fuerte por la nariz, y se atusó el flequillo largo por el frente al que todavía no estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Lo dices de verdad o sólo para que mejore el ambiente y que los gemelos estén tranquilos cuando vuelvan?

—Por esas razones y una más —dijo Gustav, y su respuesta provocó que Georgie le mirara fijo a la espera de que se explicara mejor—. También lo siento por mostrarme celoso. No me gustó para nada que Henning tuviera el poder de desalentarte en tus decisiones, porque para mí tú luces preciosa con el cabello como sea, y que él se atreva a hacerte creer lo contrario es… —Sobre sus rodillas, sus manos se tensaron en puños—. Lo quiero matar, Georgie…

—¡Gustav! —Abandonando su sitio en el sillón de enfrente, Georgie se acercó a él, y arrodillándose frente al baterista, cubrió con sus manos las de Gustav hasta que éste relajó las suyas y sus dedos se entrelazaran juntos—. Me asusta oírte decir eso… —Murmuró Georgie, y Gustav se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo.

No era que con afirmar “Soy celoso desde siempre, así nací y así moriré” fuera su mejor justificación, pero en su fuero interno era justo lo que Gustav pensaba en esos momentos. Había dado lo mejor de sí en todos aquellos años para que esa faceta celosa suya se mantuviera bajo control, y en su mayor parte, lo había conseguido casi siempre, siendo _casi_ la palabra clave que más le dolía reconocer…

—Pero más me asusta admitir que Tom tenía razón: Me siento atraída por los hombres celosos. Estás tú y está Henning, pero también Demian, ¿recuerdas? No era lo que más me atraía de él, tenía muchas otras cualidades y virtudes, pero me encantaba sentirme especial cuando él decía que me quería para él y sólo para él… Supongo que podría ser peor, y mi complejo mayor, pero… A ratos Henning me da miedo. Sus celos son diferentes de los tuyos; tú me haces sentir deseada, valiosa, y él en cambio…

—Entonces déjalo, Georgie —susurró Gustav, estrujando los dedos de Georgie entre los suyos—. Déjalo y yo dej-…

—¡No es tan fácil! —Replicó al instante Georgie, que frunció el ceño y centró su vista en la alfombra sobre la cual permanecía arrodillada—. No podemos sólo actuar bajo un capricho y ya está. No es así como funciona la vida cuando hay más personas involucradas. No podemos pensar sólo en nosotros mismos y ya está, Gus.

Gustav tomó el rechazo con estoicismo a pesar de que por dentro su caja torácica amenazaba con colapsarse por el agujero negro que se había instalado justo donde antes tenía el corazón.

—¿Es mejor lo que tienes con él que conmigo?

Georgie apretó los labios es una fina línea. —Es diferente. Con Henning… las cosas son como se supone que deberían de ser. Ninguno de los dos es perfecto, y a veces tenemos nuestros altibajos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasamos bien juntos. Me lleva a citas románticas, cuida de mí cuando estoy enferma, en cuanto entra al departamento me pregunta cómo fue mi día, y seguido me envía mensajes lindos aunque antes hayamos peleado. No es un mal hombre, a pesar de que lo te haya hecho pensar yo con mis quejas. Y… me gusta esta estabilidad, me he vuelto adicta a ella, y me niego a pensar que no es el mismo caso contigo y Bianca. Debes de saber bien de qué hablo.

—Seh… Concedió Gustav—. Así es.

Georgie no había errado en sus afirmaciones, puesto que en efecto, Gustav compartía con ella la misma lista de beneficios que Bianca aportaba a su día a día. Con una naturalidad que al principio le había resultado ajena pero que al cabo de un corto periodo le había anestesiado hasta convertirse en parte suya, su relación con Bianca había pasado las etapas de la curiosidad y el ‘mientras tanto’ y ‘mientras Georgie vuelve’ para convertirse en un hecho consolidado. Gustav había tenido sospechas de que estaban cruzando líneas infranqueables cuando Bianca se había mudado con él, y lo había confirmado cuando su presencia constante en su cama al irse a dormir y en las mañanas apenas abría los ojos le resultó tan cómoda como el resto de su rutina diaria.

Bianca se había ganado un espacio en su vida, y también en la de su familia y amistades allegadas, quienes la consideraban una buena mujer para él, y quizá, hasta la indicada para en un día no muy lejano, pasar a convertirse en la señora Schäfer. Que si bien Gustav no estaba para nada convencido de una boda en su futuro a corto o mediano plazo, la perspectiva de que al final fuera Bianca quien suplantara a Georgie en esa fantasía suya que tenía años en su cabeza había dejado de sonar terrorífica y en su lugar se había transformado en un pensamiento reconfortante que le recordaba al calor de un radiador en una tarde de invierno.

Ser consciente de ello le produjo a Gustav la ingrata sensación de un puño cerrándose en torno a su garganta y apretando hasta que el flujo de oxígeno se cortó por completo. Los dedos de sus pies se encogieron dentro de sus zapatos, y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

—Gusti, basta… No entres en pánico —adivinó Georgie en el acto su tren de pensamiento, y alzando una de sus manos que todavía tenía sujeta entre una de las suyas, le besó en los nudillos.

—No puedo evitarlo… Siento que te estoy perdiendo.

—Pero aquí estoy, aquí me tienes, soy tuya todavía…

Aquella declaración, que en su simpleza lo expresaba todo, provocó en Gustav una subida de adrenalina que lo incitó a obligar a Georgie a demostrarle cuán ciertas eran sus palabras, y sin perder tiempo en delicadezas, zafó sus manos de entre las de la bajista, y sujetando su rostro con rudeza, le plantó un beso en los labios. Su brusquedad recibió un quejido cuando sus dientes entrechocaron y Georgie perdió el precario equilibrio que mantenía y se cayó de culo al piso, pero poco les importó a ambos cuando Gustav abandonó su sitio en el sofá y se puso al mismo nivel que la bajista.

—No pod-… No debemos —se corrigió Georgie entre besos, con una mano de Gustav por debajo de su camiseta y apretándole un pecho—. Bill y Tom no tardarán en volver.

—No me importa. Ni él, ni Henning, ni Bianca —puntuó Gustav uniendo y separando sus bocas—. Que se vayan todos a la mierda.

—Gusti…

Bastó un pequeño empujón por parte de Gustav para que Georgie cayera de espaldas al piso y arqueara la espalda cuando éste se inclinó sobre ella y le besó el cuello. Las marcas que la bajista todavía tenía ahí eran visibles, un escandaloso recordatorio de a quién le debía pertenencia y fidelidad, y Gustav experimentó una extraña y malsana satisfacción de ser él quien desafiara a los celos de Henning con hechos contundentes.

No sería sino hasta un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya estuviera en cama y analizando el transcurso de su día, que le turbaría recordar el instinto de posesión que se apoderó de él en ese instante y que le motivó a abrir la boca y succionar un área libre de chupetones que Georgie tenía justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. En sus recuerdos aparecería el sabor de su piel, el aroma de su cuerpo, la sedosidad de su cabello cuando de ahí la sujetó y arregló el ángulo, así como el ramalazo eléctrico que lo había sacudido cuando la bajista gimió, y en sincronía sus caderas de ondularon al unísono, su erección refregándose contra la áspera tela de sus bóxers y haciéndole perder piso por unos segundos.

Gustav no tuvo duda alguna al respecto, que de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente, habrían acabado por hacer el amor sobre la alfombrilla de color beige sobre la que estaban recostados, pero justo cuando una de sus manos desabrochó el cierre del sostén de Georgie fue que escucharon pisadas en el pasillo del edificio, y con presteza se separaron.

Como como sospechaban, eran Bill y Tom que ya estaban de vuelta y venían cargando una bolsa de papel de cuyo interior emanaba el delicioso e inconfundible aroma de varios kebabs. Además, venían discutiendo de algo del disco, y aquella distracción suya les permitió a Gustav y a Georgie recomponer sus ropas y recuperar el aliento que habían perdido con un poco de su alma por culpa del susto.

—… te digo que no. Sería una locura, y nadie compraría boletos para verte hacer el ridículo en el escenario —dijo Bill a su gemelo mientras éste continuaba insistiendo en lo genial que sería si en lugar del vestuario que Bill proponía, mejor optaran a ponerse bajo los reflectores en ropa interior y nada más.

—Si los Red Hot Chili Peppers lo hicieron antes, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos?

—Porque no somos la copia de nadie, y punto —dio Bill por terminada aquel debate, y sólo entonces voltearon en dirección a donde Gustav y Georgie permanecían quietos igual que los habían dejado apenas media hora atrás cuando se marcharon.

—Uhm, ¿ya todo está bien o Bill y yo salimos de vuelta a comprar algo más? —Preguntó Tom

—De maravilla —corearon Gustav y Georgie sin proponérselo, y la risa compartida que le siguió al menos cumplió la función de eliminar el nervio y permitirles actuar con normalidad.

Y hasta que las horas del amanecer los alcanzaron, perduró aquella calma.

 

Para finales de febrero tenían no sólo cinco canciones completas y con títulos probables, sino que además Bill había empezado a trabajar en los prototipos de vestuario para el escenario, y las ideas que tenían no eran tan descabelladas como Gustav se había temido en un inicio. En ese punto, Tom y Georgie habían coincidido con él a descubrir que la ropa más extravagante y con mayor número de cambios entre canciones sería Bill, y que ellos por el contrario se limitarían a una o dos prendas por concierto.

Ya que además Bill tenía en mente una paleta de colores en rojo, negro y dorado (mucho dorado, dictaminó Gustav conforme pasaba las páginas del cuaderno en donde Bill tenía sus bocetos) daba también la impresión de que el escenario contara con un buen juego de luces y un presupuesto un tanto más elevado de lo que habían contemplado en un inicio.

El dinero no era el problema, que en planes también se había hablado de paquetes VIP que amortiguarían los gastos fuertes y el pago del equipo que los acompañaría por el tour, pero Gustav se mantenía escéptico si en verdad era necesaria tanta parafernalia sólo para tocar su música.

—Será divertido —dijo Bill para convencerle—. Como disfrazarnos para Halloween pero sin tener que esperar la llegada de octubre.

—Ya, pero no olvides que han sido tú y Tom los que vivieron en LA durante los últimos años, y que ni a mí ni a Georgie nos va ese rollo de salir el último de octubre a pedir dulces. Es que ni siquiera recuerdo haberme disfrazado en la última década, ya no se diga para aparecer en el escenario y tocar la batería…

—No, pero Bill tiene razón en algo: Será divertido —convino Georgie, que para esa reunión estaba sentada con Tom frente a él—. Y eso no es todo…

El intercambio de miradas que tuvieron Georgie y Bill alarmó a Gustav a pesar de que ambos parecían irse con pies de plomo respecto a algo todavía indefinido, así que irguió la espalda y se preparó.

—Vale, que hubiera preferido que fuera una sorpresa para todos la próxima semana, pero aquí va… —Murmuró Bill lo último, y de una bolsa que tenía cercana extrajo un paquete que abrió con sumo cuidado.

En su interior había un animal muerto, o al menos ese fue el primer pensamiento de Gustav cuando vio mucho pelo en forma de un ¿hámster? ¿O era una cobaya? Que por todo lo que sabía de zoología, igual y era un conejo de cabello largo o algo así. Pero sus aproximaciones estaban por demás erróneas, pues Bill cogió aquel bulto entre sus manos, y con cuidado lo fue abriendo hasta que ante todos apareció un…

—¿Es un estropajo? —Adivinó Tom.

—Más bien me recuerda a un muestrario de tapicería.

—Jo, qué lerdos son ustedes dos —les riñó Geogie de buena gana—. Es una peluca.

—¿Una peluca? —Corroboró Gustav, que seguía convencido de que lo que Bill tenía en sus manos era un tapete de pelo largo.

—Una peluca fabricada con el cabello de Georgie, para ser precisos —clarificó Bill, y sin tantas complicaciones, agachó la cabeza y se la colocó.

Georgie no dudó en ayudarle a acomodársela, y al recobrar su postura, el menor de los gemelos hizo gala de su nuevo peinado. A diferencia de la bajista, que hasta hacía un par de semanas llevaba el cabello hasta la cintura, Bill había optado por hacer de su peluca una pieza más modesta, y los mechones le caían un poco más allá de los hombros en un corte gradual que se asemejaba al que años atrás había llevado. Exceptuando claro que por aquel entonces se teñía de negro, y en cambio ahora…

—Mierda —se expresó Tom sin censura.

—¿A que me luce increíble? —Dijo Bill, pasándose por dedos por un lado y haciendo un quiebre de muñeca que hizo volar las puntas con encanto—. Será mi nuevo look para los shows en vivo de DSDS y también para el _booklet_ del disco.

—Oh, pues vaya… —Musitó Gustav, que se sentía más afectado por no haberse enterado por parte de Georgie del proyecto que tenía para su melena, que contemplar el resultado final sobre la cabeza de Bill.

Si bien se esforzó en actuar como si nada, durante un receso para fumar en el que creía estar solo, Georgie le siguió al balcón y lo confrontó al respecto.

—Hey… No estarás enojado, ¿o sí? Porque es sólo cabello, y estoy segura de que Bill cuidará bien de su peluca hasta el fin de sus días.

—No es por eso —aclaró Gustav, golpeando la punta de su cigarro con el pulgar y observando la ceniza caer—. Es que… No te vayas a reír, pero me molestó que no me lo contaras antes.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo Georgie, asintiendo para sí—. Bill me lo pidió, quería que fuera una sorpresa para los demás. Y Tom tampoco estaba enterado de antemano, así que…

—Lo sé, estoy actuando como un crío, pero… —Sin poder verbalizar cuánto le pesaba el que estaban a escasos días de separarse hasta que a mediados de mayo los gemelos terminaran con su compromiso de los shows en vivo de DSDS, sentía por dentro que estaba a punto de estallar.

Gustav ya no se sentía con ánimos de volver a sus citas de martes y esperar paciente al cambio de cada semana. Köln y su estancia en la ciudad les había permitido disfrutar de su tiempo juntos, y el que los gemelos durmieron hasta tarde o se ausentaran para tratar asuntos de DSDS les había favorecido más allá de lo que habían creído posible en un inicio.

Daba lo mismo que los fines de semana viajaran por dos o tres días de vuelta a Magdeburg para él y a Hamburg para Georgie, porque el tiempo que pasaban con sus respectivas parejas se les hacía largo e insoportable, y en cambio el reencuentro de los lunes al que se habían vuelto adictos incluía escabullirse de los gemelos y reconectar haciendo el amor hasta que era hora de trabajar en el disco.

Aquella se había vuelto su rutina, y Gustav podía, mas no quería vivir sin ella.

—Bah —resopló Gustav, hastiado de la situación en la que estaban y de la que daba la impresión de estar atrapados. En un limbo sin inicio ni final, haberse disgustado porque Bill les había sorprendido con una peluca hecha del cabello de Georgie era el menor de sus problemas, y decidido a no ahogarse en un vaso de agua fue que éste tiró el cigarro al piso, y tras aplastarlo con su zapato, se acercó a Georgie y la rodeó fuerte con ambos brazos en torno a la cintura.

Georgie le correspondió, pero a la vez le señaló lo obvio. —Los gemelos nos están viendo…

—Que vean lo que quieran. No me importa.

—Pero-…

—Te amo, Georgie…

—Gusti… Yo… —Sorbiéndose la nariz, Georgie apoyó la mejilla en su hombro—. Yo también te amo, Gustav.

Disfrutando de su mutua compañía, extendieron su abrazo por espacio de varios minutos hasta que se hizo ineludible su separación y el posterior retorno al interior del piso.

Adentro los esperaban Bill y Tom, que con sus portátiles sobre el regazo trabajaban en un track, o al menos fingían hacerlo.

Gustav estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera de los dos que cuestionara qué hacían él y Georgie ahí afuera, pero para pasmo suyo, ninguno comentó nada. Y en cambio…

—Estaba pensando en salir y beber unos cuantos tragos… —Dijo Bill a nadie en particular—. Después de todo lo que hemos trabajado nos lo merecemos, ¿verdad?

—Por mí bien —respondió Tom—. ¿Y ustedes dos? —Se dirigió a Gustav y a Georgie, que preferían quedarse en el departamento a disfrutar que nadie más estaría, que salir a beber en un ruidoso bar.

—Yo no estoy de ánimo para salir —dijo Gustav, y Georgie no tardó en secundarle.

—Menos yo. Antes prefiero irme temprano a la cama.

—No lo dudo —murmuró Tom por lo bajo y con socarronería, pero exento de malicia.

—Entonces no se diga más. Tomi y yo saldremos, y como no está en nuestros planes volver ebrios y estrellarnos en una señal de alto, nos quedaremos a dormir en algún hotel.

—Ok —aceptaron Gustav y Georgie, que no eran ciegos a la manera descarada en la que los gemelos los estaban tratando, pero que de paso no iban a reconocer ni bajo tortura.

Y así fue como Bill y Tom salieron del piso con una pequeña maleta de viaje en el maletero, y Gustav y Georgie se quedaron en el piso con el pasador puesto en la puerta e indecisos de cómo proceder.

—¿Crees que sospechen algo? —Inquirió Georgie, mordisqueándose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Seguramente… ¿Pero soy yo o es correcta mi impresión de que de alguna manera nos… apoyan?

—Ni idea —admitió Georgie—. Con seguridad sé que piensan que Henning no me conviene, pero de ahí a salirse voluntariamente del departamento… Y estoy segura que nos vieron antes en el balcón…

—Seh, esa misma corazonada tengo yo…

Entre hundirse hasta el cuello en conjeturas que no llevarían a ningún lado a menos que directamente se lo preguntaran a los Kaulitz o aprovechar el corto tiempo que tenían asegurado sin interrupciones para estar el uno con el otro, Gustav y Georgie optaron por lo segundo, y no tardaron en desconectarse del mundo exterior y con familiaridad caminar mano en mano al dormitorio de la bajista (el más cercano) y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Estuvieran enterados o no los gemelos, a su favor o en contra, según racionalizó Gustav antes de que sus labios de unieran a Georgie y en ello se fuera cualquier pensamiento coherente de su mente, poco le importaba. Estaban cruzando a territorios desconocidos, tierra inhóspita a la que no se habrían aventurado antes por temor a las consecuencias, pero que en el aquí y el ahora estaban dispuestos a correr en muta compañía él y Georgie.

Sin saberlo todavía, estaban a punto de adentrarse en áreas grises, y ahí, a toparse con una encrucijada que lo cambiaría todo para siempre.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
